Under the Rain
by Inita
Summary: AU universe. Alternate turn in Blue Dragon: High School. On his way home from afterschool practice, Jiro runs into Kluke who was on his way to meet him. However, he may have something to tell her before he settles inside his house.


100 theme challenge  
30. Under the Rain  
Category: Blue Dragon  
Character(s): Jiro, Kluke  
Universe: Alternate turn in Blue Dragon high school chapter  
~ Inita

/

As more rain barricades down on the high school grounds, he curses quietly under his breath; his eyes narrowing to see the bright red and dull yellow target. In fact, he's so caught up in his musing, he doesn't hear the coach's "Release!" which is soon followed up by a barrage of arrows. He lets go, but its target is hit later than the rest of the team. Of course this would count as a penalty, so he wasn't surprised when the coach chided him for his tardiness. He mutters a quick apology before taking aim with the rest. When the signal is given off, he manages to stick the projectile in the center of the object.

"That's all for the day. Pack up and then you can head on home." Nothing else is needed to be said for the group to pull their arrows out of the target and make way towards the gym. Once inside, Jiro heads over to his assigned locker, puts in the combination, and pulls out his school pack. Terrible day to have a practice session; He had tons of school work that was all due the next day... Now he wasn't really one to procrastinate (no that was Shu and Randel), but whenever any of them had practice afterschool, there was always a good chance of that one staying up late just to finish the assignments.

"Hey you." He looks to his right and sees a tall kid with blonde hair that covers his right eye. Unmistakably, Schneider. Jiro doesn't respond verbally, only looks at him. He never liked Schneider or the people he hung out with. His group consisted of the ever-so crazy Cynthia (who had a sick crush on him, Jiro), Rogi (the leader and the one who had a thing for Zola), Gilliam, Todd and Bishop (brothers who were close to Gilliam), Lemaire, and last Andropov; the one who was currently competing against him for Kluke's affection.

"I see you hanging out with that Shu kid a lot." When he still refuses to respond, Schneider takes this as a signal to continue. "Does he like that Sahlia person?"

After a moment, Jiro lets out a sigh. "I'm not sure honestly." He waves his hand dismissively. "That's the truth on my part." With that said, he throws on his pack and heads out the door with bow and quiver in hand.

/

Rain wasn't something he hated, but being caught in it wasn't really his favorite either. He had just exited the building, (having a narrow escape from more of Schneider's questions) and was on his way home. The watery form of precipitation had his hair plastered down on his forehead which was, in his opinion, clearly uncomfortable. As he rounds the corner of the street where the house is located, he comes to an abrupt stop. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, hair dampened from the rain, is Kluke. The ribbon in her hair is lowered from the pressure of rain.

"Kluke? What are...?" He starts but she knew this was coming so she replies quickly.

"I was going to meet up with you at the school after practice, but Marumaro and Shu needed help with the math homework. So I was held up a bit." She runs up to him and from there the two slowly make their way to their separate houses. Kluke asks how the practice went and he answers the question properly. Though not planning on saying this to anyone, he throws in his conversation with Schneider. Her eyes narrow at this in response.

"I don't like how he's acting around Sahlia and Shu... I'm tempted to ask Sahlia if Schneider's said anything to her yet... I doubt, but..."

They both stopped when the buildings came into view. It's quiet between them and the only sound they hear is the puttering of rain on the roofs and ground. "Well I've gotta go." Jiro says, breaking the silence. He returns her good-bye and takes a step forward when he hears her begin to walk away. Suddenly, Jiro finds himself turned around, facing Kluke. He doesn't know what got into him all of a sudden, but he's letting everything out. Telling her his true feelings he harnessed for her years ago. He says it's alright if she really did love Andropov (like, not love) and that as long as she was happy, he didn't care. And...He concludes his rant with an apology and, flustered, turns to leave... but is turned around by Kluke.

She says it's alright, but avoids eye contact for her face feels suddenly heated up. And then... She responds to his rant with returned feelings. Now it's Kluke's turn to whirl around and walk home in flustered embarrassment. By the time she's at her doorstep is when she realizes he hasn't really went inside yet. He moves closer (not so cognizant of her "J-Jiro?"), wraps his arms around her waist; pulling her closer, and closes the gap between them.

Once he would get inside his house, Marumaro would tease him for kissing Kluke (in public) under the rain.

/

**Total writing fail towards the end of the fanfic... sorry 'bout that mates. Well there's a lovely JiroxKluke one shot with actual good paragraphs with some advanced vocab words. xDD Well if you have time, please leave a review ;D And this is no. 30 of the 100 theme challenge… I don't know when I'll have another one of these theme challenges uploaded, but… I guess only time will tell huh? ^^;**


End file.
